reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Guns
I move that we rename the article Golden Guns, and merge this one with the singleplayer one, if there is one Blinzy45 05:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) how do you get the golden guns if you have the DLC? This page is messy and horribly worded. DarkFlame588 07:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) No fame? I don't get any fame in my save file by killing hostiles or civilians with the guns, what's wrong? I am not wearing a bandana either.. Gold Is there a way to get my old guns back, i hate the look of the golden guns and i didn't expect all my guns to turn gold when i downloaded it, i thought i was getting a couple of seperate golden guns. Tom Talk 19:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya, if you don't like the look of your golden gun and You want it gone just go to your Memory unit on either your xbox or PS3 and find your red dead redemption files and browse throw them and you should see a golden gun DLC in your saved content and all you do is delete it. I recomend saveing it to a flash drive b4 you delete incase you want it again so that way you wont have to buy it again Golden guns I used a redeem code so i can't disble them manually. But has anyone actually sent a request for Rockstar to disble them and have it work? 23:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I contacted them an here is their response. Hello there, After the latest title update, it is possible to disable the golden guns from the game menu. Go to options, configurations, and below south paw you have the option to disable/enable the golden guns. This only aplies to the 80mp download not the pre order download. Rockstar them selves it would seem dont know how to handle this problem. One thing that works is to actually downloadthe 80mp GGP an then disable them in the config menu. No fame for kills, but Honor??? I was right in the middle of doing the Tumbleweed Gang Hideout, I shot a couple bandits, didn't get any fame, but instead, I randomly got the Honest Joe Honor Title. Is this a glitch? Or do the Golden Guns very slowly give you Honor for killing outlaws? WisestWiseGuy101 04:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why don't I get fame? I got the Golden Guns Weapon Pack but I don't get fame when killing people, somebody please help me. :Are you already at the top level for Fame? :- JackFrost23 22:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : :no, its a new data Any other difference Apart from just making weapons gold is there any other thing it does like make weapons stronger or have more ammo. --Stephendwan 11:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :The player gets a small amount of fame with each kill. Other than that, no, there's no difference. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i downloaded the golden guns & i have almost beat the game still no golden guns why i have been to a few gun simths where r they at i downloaded it where r they atjeffrey 13:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer Hey guys, I have a question. Can these effects be turned off in Multiplayer? I'm ruined right now, so if I missed it, please don't slaughter me. 17:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :No, the effects can not be turned off in multiplayer. :2ks4 (talk) 13:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Which I personally think is rubbish! If you can turn off golden guns in singleplayer, why not have the same option in multiplayer? I mean it's only a little cut and paste job for R*, just copy the code to turn on/off golden guns from single player, and paste it into multiplayer, just because I have a golden gun don't mean I want to be stuck with it! Wardie1993 (talk) 13:51, April 13, 2014 (UTC)Wardie1993 Latest addition to trivia What in the world does that mean, specifically about the dead horse? Would it be all right to undo the latest revision (289891) by Rulertoner? Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed it. :I changed the text to mention that several golden weapons cannot be obtained unless the player mods their save file. I have removed the reference to the "dead horse" since it was being used as a generic term for modifying your game save. :Let me know if you find it acceptable. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 (talk) 18:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::That is much better. To be honest, I had no idea what the dead horse had to do with it; didn't even think about modifying a save. I was thinking it would be easier to completely revert it since I wasn't exactly sure what the new piece of trivia was trying to convey, or if it was true. Cheers! Crazycaveman (talk | ) 20:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC)